Mission Accomplished
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Fourth in the Polygamy Project. Lillian Josephs was sent to him as a woman on a mission, and Lance Sweets isn't sure what he thinks about the fact that she successfully completed it.


**You guys asked for either Sweets or DiNozzo for the fourth story in the Polygamy Project series, and since I'm not even sure yet what's going to happen to Tony's story, I wrote Sweets'! I consider this a sequel to the first part of the seventh chapter of "The Polygamy Project" and to the third chapter of "The Heart of the Matter." Here it is in all of it's (short) glory. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lillian Josephs was pretty; Dr. Lance Sweets had noticed that the first time that he had met her two weeks ago. At first, she had even seemed like a very normal person. No… that wasn't fair to her. Lillian – he only called her Lily, like she'd asked him to, when she was within hearing distance – was normal, she just annoyed him.

It wasn't like it was her personality that got on his nerves, either. If he could handle Daisy Wick's personality, he could handle pretty much anything. No, the problem that he had with Lily was that – for one thing – she had been misrepresented to him, and to Daisy, for that matter. Although, Lance still held to the opinion that Angela was to be blamed for that. When Lance and Daisy had met her, they had been under the perfectly reasonable impression that she was at 21 Federal Lane to be his second wife in the polygamy project.

Not so.

For Lance, it had become glaringly apparent within the first two days of the project that Angela had planted Lillian Josephs in his temporary residence for the express purpose of matchmaking – getting him and Daisy back together, that was. Thus, he and Daisy had spent two weeks living in the same house as this woman but ignoring her at every turn.

The only problem with that, though? It meant that there were times that he was thrown all the more often together with Daisy. However, the more time he spent with the bubbly, wide-eyed Miss Wick, the less he was bothered by her company. After the first few days – surprising even himself – Lance had begun to enjoy her company. Sometimes he even sought it out.

And despite all of his reserves – despite all of the reasons he told himself that this _could not happen again_ – the psychologist began to fall in love all over again with the woman who – per the polygamy project – was known as his "first wife." The woman Lance quickly began to think of as his "_only _wife." The woman that it was once again becoming impossible to envision his life without.

The real problem that he had with Lillian Josephs – if he was honest – was that she had done the exact job that she had been planted in their duplex to do.

The night before that fateful two week mark, Lance was once again in Daisy's bed, her back to his chest with an arm wrapped possessively around her waist. This was the way that he greatly preferred ending his day. When he was with Lillian, they stayed on the polar opposite sides of her bed, and he'd only forced himself to kiss her once. It had been the worst moment of this project… mostly because – oddly enough – he had felt like he was committing some sort of act of unfaithfulness against Daisy. And that had only been on the fifth day of the project. He couldn't imagine what kissing Lillian now would do to his conscience.

"Lily said that she was going home tomorrow," Daisy said conversationally.

"Why wouldn't she?" Lance asked with a lazy smirk, winding a lock of Daisy's hair around his fingertip. "She knows she's done what she came here to do."

"Lancelot?" Daisy asked nervously.

"Hmmm?" Lance hummed, completely at ease here with her, both of them bathed in the moonlight that was coming through her bedroom window.

"What about you and me?"

Lance paused. He had been trying to ignore that question for the last week, but apparently he was going to have to face it now. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Daisy rolled over to look at him, their foreheads nearly touching, and he saw in her eyes that she was lying. "What do you want to do?"

"I… I want you to know… that I love you." Lance said, knowing that laying it all on the line was either going to have to happen now or never. "And not just because this project says that I have to try and act like you're my wife. In case you haven't noticed, I've been doing a horrible job of that with Lillian. I really do love you… I want to give 'us' another try, Daisy."

She grinned broadly at him, and the tightness in Lance's chest instantly sprung away as if it had been physically uncoiled. "I want that too!" she squealed in a high voice.

Lance grinned. "Shh; you'll wake Lillian up." And then he nodded slowly, "Okay. Okay then. I can definitely do that. _We_ can definitely do that."

Daisy threw her arms around him and kissed him breathless. Eventually pulling apart to catch their breaths, a thought that ran through her mind had the corners of her mouth turning back down.

Lance asked, "What is it?"

"Since it would be only the two of us – in a monogamous relationship – living here, does that mean that we have to leave? I don't want us to have to live apart again."

"You can rest easy, then. So long as I'm willing to continue doing research into the project here as it continues, we're still free to live here."

"Yay!"

"Happy now?" Lance asked with a loving smile. Daisy shook her head and Lance once again moved to kiss the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, saying "Good; me too."

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this! Reviews make my day if you feel so inclined! Thanks!:)**


End file.
